


A Hero's Heart

by Goopo



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopo/pseuds/Goopo
Summary: X watches as Zero has his final fight with Omega, reminiscing on the past, and looking towards the future. X's perspective for the ending of Megaman Zero 3.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 15





	A Hero's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sections surrounded by ~~~~ are flashbacks. This is my first time actually uploading fanfiction, so any feedback on the formatting is appreciate

  
  
  
  


X could only wonder what had lead him to the situation that he faced.

Was it any fault of his own? Could it of been his own carelessness that created all of this, created that foul copy of him? Could it be the universe punishing him for all the reploids he couldn’t save, the thousands upon thousands of innocents that caught up in the wars against sigma? 

Or was it just some cruel twist of fate? Suffering for suffering's sake.

It didn’t matter anymore, did it? This is the reality of the situation, no use in looking back now. No matter what caused it, only one fact matters. 

His end was near. Not only was his physical form destroyed forever, but his energy was low. 

Still, he watched the battle the reigned on as Zero took on Omega. Memories flooded to him, of the many adventures zero and him had shared before.

~~~~

_“Hey Zero! Behind you!”_

_“Good catch, X!” The red reploid said, slicing a mechanloid in half._

_~~~~_

His moments with Zero were truly the best in his life. There wasn’t any threat they couldn’t stop, or any obstacle that would stop them for long.

~~~~

_“What are you waiting for X, let’s go!”_

_“Zero- be careful-” X called as Zero dashed into Sigma’s palace_

_~~~~_

X could still see the same determination in Zero’s eyes from all those years ago. Even without his memories, Zero was the same as ever. 

When Zero struck the final blow, X felt he could rest easy for a little bit, but it soon dawned on him that this was not over. Weil would never let it end that easily.

A blast erupted from Omega, downing Zero as the Dark Elf began to heal Omega. This was Weil’s last attempt to destroy Zero.

X couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t just watch as Zero was defeated! He knew what he had to do, even if it meant sacrificing what little he had left.

_“Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir… Zero- he needs you!”_

The guardian's who once opposed Zero quickly headed the call to save zero, defending him against more attacks from Omega.

As the four guardians weakened Omega, X gathered his strength one last time, to take a physical form.

“Who’s that?!” Weil’s shrill voice yelled out.

“Is that… X!” He yelled, in realization and disgust.

“That’s right, Weil, just like a century ago.” X respond calmly.

“And just like a century ago, Zero will defeat Omega, and save the world from your greedy clutches.”

X watched as Zero looked at him, confused,

“Just like a century ago?” Zero asked, still majorly unaware of the Duo’s past.

“We defeated Omega, and although he has your original body, you are the true zero. You have the same heart as back then, the heart of a hero!”

“Now, finish what you started!”

With that, X watched as Zero slashed Omega in half, freeing the the Mother-Elf from it’s dark curse, and causing a massive explosion.

In a flash, the Mother-Elf saved him and Zero, but even still, X’s time was up. He had one last thing to do before he faded. A few more moments, that’s all he needs.

“Can you hear me, Zero? My energy is almost all spent.” His form began glitching, fluctuating in stability.

“I can’t,” his voice trembled,

“I can’t stay in this world much longer…”

“Zero, I want to leave this world in your care.” He tried to hold back his tears

“The threat Weil represents has not left this world yet,”

“I want you to protect Humans and Reploids…” But the tears flowed nonetheless 

“Zero… You… You can do it… I know you can.” 

X tearfully looked at Zero as he Faded away forever.

~~~~

_“Zero…“_

_“What is it, X?”_

_“I love you.”_

_Zero paused._

_“I Love you too.”_

_~~~~_

Zero awoke- the last thing he remembered was getting caught in Omega’s explosion. He got up, realizing he was in the resistance base.

How did he get here, and

Why did he want to cry?


End file.
